


It's not what it seems!

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt Templeton Peck lays and waits for his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what it seems!

As a sniper Face has conditioned himself to stay still for hours, days if necessary. He can hide in the shadows or in plain sight but must always be on alert, make sure no one knows he’s there, that is until he takes down his prey. He’s good, no better than good he’s one of the best never afraid to take on a difficult or dangerous target and today is no different.

Wiping his palms on his combats he runs through his mission in his head for what must be the hundredth time. He has time to abort the mission, his targets not due for another, another what? He checks his watch again, another 10 minutes. 

He’s got to get this right; there is no room for error. His target will not be easy; the man always has one eye on what is going on around him, suspicious if something is out of place and he knows this man is dangerous. 

Failure is not an option after all he’s doing this for Hannibal.

He looks at his watch again, another 5 minutes to go. His left foots fallen asleep and he has to resist the urge to stamp it to try and wake it up, that could give his position away if anybody was around. He knows he’s alone but still he resists it.

He knows his targets routine by heart, studied him, and feels he knows him better than anybody on this earth. 

The man is punctual and Face knows that his target will return to his house alone at 10 o’clock precisely, no sooner or later and that’s when Face will strike. It took some effort but the Lieutenant has made sure they will not be disturbed. 

As time draws closer he reminds himself over and over again that this is for Hannibal, his Colonel, mentor, lover, soul mate and it is his duty to make sure his mission is a success. 

A jeep pulls up outside the house no more time to think, the mission status is green.

He holds his breath not daring to breathe as the target enters the house. The door is locked and he can hear him moving around downstairs.

The time is drawing close and Face prepares himself, gets in his zone. Then he hears him coming up the stairs, just stopping outside the door hand on the doorknob. Face can imagine that he’s doing one last check making sure the place was secure, little knowing what is about to happen.

The door opens and Face pounces onto his prey from his hiding place. 

After that the fight beings each man trying to get the upper hand, dodging punches being thrown. Where the other man has experience and height, Face is younger and stubborn as hell. He is on a mission he’s doing this for one man. Face throws himself physically at his target and they miss the bed completely landing heavily on the floor. They wrestle for dominance never one willing to submit and let the other one win. 

Face finding inner strength manages to pin his target to the floor and sensing victory is close can’t help but smirk down at his prey. 

Then all of a sudden he finds he’s been flipped onto his back and now his target is grinning down at him. How in hell had that happen? He finds himself pinned unable to move.

The man above him leans down and kisses him. 

“How many times do I have to tell you kid, don’t get cocky or lose your concentration when you have the upper hand? Plus Lieutenant, would you care to explain why you decided to ambush me in our bedroom? I could have hurt you.”

Still pinned to the floor by his lover he thinks back to why he decided to do it, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“John, you’ve been stressed for days now, what with filling in for the General while he’s been on leave and then having to deal with the training mission for the new intake of recruits. I was worried about you and thought you could use a little stress relief.”

“Thank you Temp, always my thoughtful boy.”

Hannibal goes in for another kiss.

“But as much as I enjoy rolling around on the floor with you maybe next time could we aim for the bed and put all this energy to better use. It would be a shame to waste it.”

“Sounds like a plan Boss.”

“I have to say kid I’m impressed that you planned all this yourself. Just one question what have done with B.A. and Murdock?”

“All part of the plan Boss, it’s the local dog show today and Murdock happened to come across a poster and wanted to enter Billy.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the poster would you Lieutenant? But I can’t see B.A. willing going to any dog show with Murdock and Billy seeing that he doesn’t really exist.”

“Murdock was quite persistent and offered to cook him his favourite meal. Plus I may have mentioned that one of the judges there today owned a garage and may have that engine he was after for his new girl.”

“I’m impressed Lieutenant and what time did this dog show start?”

”Would you believe 10 o’clock the same time you told me you would be home when you called me earlier.”

“Well kid, what do you say we get off the floor and have round two on the bed?”

“I love it when a plan comes together”

“Cheeky brat, that’s my line.”

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Delorita's birthday.


End file.
